


[Podfic] An Ever Fixed Mark

by ofjustimagine



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 57:53, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Written for a kinkme_merlin prompt - RPF, Bradley/Colin, reincarnation with a twist. Colin is Arthur reincarnated and Bradley is Merlin.
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] An Ever Fixed Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [casspeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casspeach/pseuds/casspeach). Log in to view. 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc.rpf/%5BMerlin+RPF%5D+An+Ever+Fixed+Mark.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc.rpf/%5BMerlin+RPF%5D+An+Ever+Fixed+Mark.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Fairy Tale", because if I'm going to loosely shove anything into the fairy tale box, it's gonna be Arthur/Merlin reincarnation. And the concept of Merlin!Bradley and Arthur!Colin was a delight to play around with. Thanks to casspeach for having blanket permission for transformative works! 


End file.
